


Azula: Fallen From Grace

by kaddra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced, Multi, Post-Canon, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: In the events following book three of Avatar: The Last Airbender, princess Azula faces new challenges as she is forced to get used to quite a new life compared to the one she is used to. Once a ruler, now wasting away in a prison cell.Check out my patreon page if you are interested in making my day (all stories are and will forever be free): https://www.patreon.com/kaddra
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many similar works, first and foremost Mr.Potatoparty's 'Boiling Rock' comic, this is something I've wanted to write for a long time. It's considerably longer than my other fics, partly due to the fact that I couldn't bear to post individual chapters, but rather held off on releasing anything until I felt like it was completed. 
> 
> Due to this, it is also much more of a slow burn than most of my other stories, in which I try to incorporate at least some sexiness in each chapter. If you're here just to see the smug princess get railed, skip directly to chapter 3, but things will obviously not make much sense if you do.
> 
> Enjoy!

After waging war for a hundred years, the Fire Nation was closer than ever to subjugating all the other nations and wiping their cultures from the world. Then came the return of the Avatar, who together with a small group of individuals, including the Fire Nation's own disgraced prince, stopped Phoenix King Ozai right before he delivered the final blow to the might Earth Kingdom. Sozen's Comet had come and gone, and now the Avatar had somehow removed the Phoenix King's ability to firebend. Worse still for the would-be conquerors, Fire Lord Azula had been toppled in the heart of her own kingdom by her own estranged brother. Ozai, Azula's father, would serve out the rest of his days in the Fire Nation's dungeons, but the new Fire Lord decreed that his own sister was too dangerous to be kept anywhere that close, and so he sent her far away. Months have now passed, and Azula's rage is as explosive as it ever was...

«Good morning, princess.» The voice was smug, dripping with sarcasm and clearly said through a grin. Azula didn't take the bait, and sat deadly still with her back against the cold stone wall. Even as the heavy steel door closed with a bang that echoed through the empty cell, she did not look up from her meditative pose. «Oh, I beg your pardon, princess. Oh, I've only gone and done it again! You're not the princess anymore, are you? It must have slipped my mind.» Unconvinced, Azula remained outwardly calm, though she could feel her blood begin to boil.

A clatter of items hitting the floor made her lose focus and open her eyes wide, though the anger inside of her only grew as she noticed the tray of stale food that had been dropped at her feet. She did not believe anyone in her former kingdom had the means to bust her out of prison, though that hadn't stopped her from hoping. Disappointingly however, the sound of metal on stone wasn't a dramatically delivered key this time either.

«Eat up, princess. You'll need your strength for this afternoon.» Again the voice was unbearably smug, and as Azula raised her head to peek at the man through the hair she had mangled with her own hands, they found exactly what they expected – a smug prick with a smug grin in smug armor. If it were possible, and if the cell she was in wasn't warded in some way against bending, she was certain she could muster a bolt of lightning through her eyes at this ridiculous fool, but as it were, the angry scowl and the crazy eyes were the only weapons at her disposal at that moment. She wondered what was going to happen later in the day, but refused to ask the warden, choosing not to give him the satisfaction or the priviledge of explaining it to her. 

«Eat,» the man repeated, moving one of his hands over to a rod hanging from his belt. Not wanting it to come to that again, Azula reluctantly broke eye contact and reached for the bowl of rice on the tray. She had not been given utensils, so just like a degenerate peasant she had to dig in and use her fingers. Content, the warden removed his hand from the rod and began to turn around. As he did, he swung his feet in a needlessly wide arc and just so happened to kick Azula's mug of water over, making the contents pour out onto the floor.

«Oops,» the warden remarked unconvincingly as he his hands shot up to his mouth in feigned surprise. «I'm terribly sorry, princess, I'm afraid that's all the water you were allotted for breakfast. I will see about bringing another cup up later, before the grand event.» With that, he made for the door and left, the heavy barrier once again securely locked. Fuming, Azula sat stunned with a clump of rice clutched in between her fingers and watched as the clear water began to pool in a crack between the tiles. She was unbearably thirsty, but licking water up from the floor was beneath even the degenerate peasants, not even to mention the former princess and usurped Fire Lord of the great Fire Nation.

Apart from the bowl of rice and the toppled cup of water, the tray was empty, so as Azula finished the last of her rice, she threw the three components onto one another in the corner and sat back down, reflecting on her situation and wondering what the guards had in store for her in the afternoon. She had been in prison for a month and a half, maybe two, and so far nothing of note had occured. No visitors, excursions, no word of the outside world, only the same three guards rotating in and out to feed and annoy her. It had been lonely, and it had been agony, and despite knowing nothing about what was going to happen, Azula couldn't deny the fact that she was at least partly intrigued. 

Her muffled excitement was cut short however, as she began to shudder. Wherever they were keeping her, it wasn't warm, a fact she had been made painfully aware of as soon as she was dragged off the ship all that time ago. She had been blindfolded, so she genuinely had no idea where in all the four kingdoms she was, and she had long since given up on figuring it out. Even the three guards weren't from the same nation. When they had thrown her into her cell and forced her to change from her royal robes to the white, moth-eaten garb the inmates apparently had to wear in this hell, she was convinced she would freeze to death in the night. They had given her a blanket, but in addition to also being paper thin and worn out, stunk to high heaven as if it had never been washed. Azula had folded the blanked and laid it on the floor to avoid having to put her royal derriere on the cold stone floor, as they had neglected to give her even a pile of straw for a bed. This had of course left her in nothing but rags, more specifically an oversized shirt and a pair of tight pants that were instead a size too small. Early on she had decided not to move more than necessary when the guards came in, as her modesty proved hard to maintain – a slight exertion could mean her pants split down the middle, revealing her entirety to whomever was in the vicinity, and the shirt's buttons had of course been ripped out, making it very likely for a breast to pop out at any time. 

When she was alone, time went by surprisingly fast. She would spend hours at a time either meditating or daydreaming about torturing the Avatar or her cowardly brother, but after she became comfortable with the guard's patrol timings she also had begun to work out, honing her corporeal weapon until one day a chance would present itself. Given the nature of her clothes, she would of course undress completely before excercising, hence having to learn the guards patterns. 

Before she knew it, a few hours had gone by since the guard had come by with the bowl. Normally, she would be by herself for another few hours until suppertime, which is why she was very surprised to hear the door open so soon.

«Is the princess ready?» One of the guards, a tall, muscular man from one of the watertribes entered Azula's cell with a basket in his arms. Confused, yet intrigued, Azula perked up slightly but refused to show more interest than that. Recieving no reply, the guard placed the basket at his own feet and went to stand by the still open door, giving Azula a moment to scan the container. Are those... my own clothes? Am I being released?! Again, Azula had no reason to think she would be let out one way or another, but that didn't mean she couldn't hope. 

«Enough of the suspsense, asshole. What's going on?» she finally coughed out, feeling the last of her patience seep out. The guard said nothing as he met her wild eyes with his calm ones, though he did kick the basket off to the side with his foot after a while.

«Tonight, owing to your excellent behaviour and patience, the staff has decided that you are to be rewarded tonight, with a proper dinner and actual entertainment.» The way the man said the last word should have set off alarms in Azula's head, but she was too preoccupied with the meaning of the sentence as a whole to pay it any heed. She had hardly been on her best behaviour, and she knew from the many war meetings she had been part of that this was not part of prisoner management in any prison she had ever heard of, but then again her brother was always a softie. Perhaps I'll thank him one day, right before I end his reign.

«We begin in an hour's time, so you will have plenty of time to bathe and prepare yourself before festivities commence.» On cue, the two other guards came in from outside the cell, carrying a heavy tub, which they placed in the middle of Azula's by now snug cell. The two guards promptly left the cell once more, only to return with pitchers of water that they began to empty into the tub. There's steam! Actual warm water to bathe in, I haven't bathed since I got here.

When the tub was filled, the two guards left altogether and vanished down the hall, leaving Azula still in disbelief on the floor and the watertribe guard still standing by the door.

«By all means, step in,» the man said, staring deep into Azula's eyes as he awaited a response. The only reaction he got, however, was a reddening of her cheeks.

«You can't be serious,» she said after a few seconds' silence. «Are you just going to stand there?» The man did not move, but the makings of a smile began to appear on his face.

«No, princess, I am simply waiting for you to undress so I can take your uniform to be washed as well. Take however long you need.» Azula at this point was fuming as she rose to her full height, still nearly a head shorter than the man on the other side of the room.

«I am not getting naked in front of you, you disgusting pig! Leave at once!» With a sudden movement her arm shot up and pointed at the door, which was enough for the stupidly large shirt to pop open, revealing Azula's chest to the warden. Embarassed but still angry, she rushed to cover herself with her arms.

«As you wish, princess, but I will be taking the tub with me,» he stated smugly, his grin only growing wider with each word. After a few seconds of calling his bluff, the man leaned down and took hold of the edge of the tub as if he was preparing to move it, causing Azula to protest, still leaning over herself to protect what was left of her dignity.

«You're a disgusting fucking pig,» she spat at him as she slowly lowered her arms, letting the fabric again flow free and cover both of her breasts. With a sigh, she raised her shoulders, letting the cloth flow down her arms where she caught it, before ripping it off and tossing it to the guard. Now topless, Azula felt her cheeks become even redder, due to a healthy mix of both anger and embarassment. The reddening continued as she pushed two fingers of each hand in between her thighs and pants, before she began to sway back and forth to coaxe the tight garment down her pale flesh. Her firm, perky breasts only gently swayed back and forth as Azula leaned forwards to push the pants past her knees, but after that it was an easy matter of letting gravity do the rest and then step out of them.

«Royal beauty indeed,» the guard said without a hint of shame as his eyes scanned her athletic body up and down several times. He made no attempt at hiding the tent in his own pants either as he raised a hand, wordlessly telling her to bend over and pick up the fabric and hand it to him. He wasn't lying, Azula's body was indeed flawless, a fact no one could dispute despite the lack of proper light in the cell. Her arms were defined and well-trained, as were her shapely, long legs, perfectly proportionate to her build. Thighs that could and would smother many a poor soul pulled his eyes back every few seconds, and of course her stomach was no different, the abs clear for the world to see. Between her legs was a mess of black, curly hair, obviously trimmed in some manner at some point owing to the varying lengths, but currently neglected and unkempt.

«Are you done gawking?» Azula asked after a while, internally conflicted. On the one hand, this was a preposterous situation that a princess, a Fire Lord even, should never ever have to endure. On the other, it was good to be appreciated again, to be complimented and admired. The novelty quickly wore off however, and she was back to feeling mostly angry. «What more could you possible want from me, you utter fucking pervert?»

«I was waiting for you to undress,» he answered calmly, eyes currently dancing back and forth between her striking waist and her perfect chest. «Now I am waiting for you to get into the bath, and after that I will be waiting for you to get dressed so we can leave.» Angry, but not wholly surprised, Azula only sighed and gave the guard an angry stare.

«I suppose if I refuse, you will be taking the tub with you?» she answered, fully knowing the answer.

«Failure to comply would mean the loss of certain benefits, yes. We couldn't rightly reward you for good behaviour if you refused us now, could we?» The smugness was back, and this time it was amplified, boldened by the presence of a naked woman with the body of a goddess. Azula only sighed again and took a step towards the tub. After one more step, she was within reach of it, and carefully she lowered her hand into the clear water just so she could feel the warmth. Convinced, she turned around and stepped into the tub with one leg, giving the guard a good show of her stunning back, muscles also here clearly defined, as well has her sculpted ass, the product of a lifetime of excercise. Suddenly, as she was about to lower herself completely into the tub, the man began to chuckle lightly.

«What's so funny?» Azula asked, clearly feeling more confident with her back against him. The arrogance was back in her voice, and for an instant she felt like her old self, at least until the man chuckled again.

«Oh nothing, princess. It's just that from what we've seen and heard, the three of us were pissing ourselves at the thought of pushing you like this. We even drew straws to see who would be in here with you, fearing you would have a meltdown. But here we are, you're naked with everything on display. The fearsome princess of the Fire Nation, broken and defeated after just a month in isolation.» Azula wanted to snap back. She wanted to turn around and scream until her lungs caught fire. She wanted to kick the shit out of this man and escape. But she did neither of those things. Instead, she simply sighed once more and began to scrub her legs. Because she knew, deep down, that he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

«I suppose this is where you invite your colleagues back in here to gawk as well, before you allow me to get dressed?» Azula's voice was low and it was clear that she was lacking the energy she usually exhuded whenever she opened her mouth. She had been sitting in the bath for nearly half an hour, and had finally managed to reach an appropriate degree of cleanliness. Besides, the water had gone cold.

«Not unless you want me to,» the guard replied from his spot by the door, where he had been standing ever since Azula got in the bath. Even from behind her, he noticed the woman shifted ever so slightly in surprise, and she raised her head just a bit. «Do you want me to?»

«What a silly notion, you braindead cockroach. Of course I don't,» she replied, suddenly once more filled with that certain energy she had become infamous for. In one swift motion she rose from her seat and let the water begin to drip off of her flesh and into the tub. As she turned around to face her captor, it didn't come as a surprise to her that his eyes immediately began to wander. She felt her nipples grow harder as a consequence of the temperature shift, but she decided to let them be. He had already seen her in all of her nude glory, it was time for her to take back some of that power.

«Then... then you are free to dry yourself off and get dressed. All you need is in the basket.» Still unmoving, the guard watched as the gorgeous woman stepped out of the tub and made her way towards the opposite wall, where she bent over to pick up the basket he had put down earlier. True enough, on top lay a fuzzy towel, and underneath it were her old robes, the ones she had worn during her coronation, the same she had been wearing when her brother and that fucking watertribe slut had captured her in her own palace. Anger flared up in her for a second, but it was quickly overriden by curiosity as her eyes landed on a small tube beneath her clothes. Seeing no viable surface to place the container on, she approached the guard and handed him the basket.

«You probably aren't leaving until I'm dressed anyways, so you might as well be useful.» He only nodded with a smile. The distance between them was only two, maybe three feet, and despite making him hold the basket, Azula didn't fail to notice his pants beginning to strain once again as she stood there inches from him, still dressed in nothing but a layer of cold water that kept her nipples perpetually erect and made her fit body glisten in the dull light. Both smirked, but for different reasons, as Azula began to try herself off with the towel.

«A razor?» she asked quizzically after a while, holding up the bottle of shaving cream. 

«An oversight,» he responded coolly, shaking his head. «We wanted to give you a taste of your former life with all the luxuries that entailed, but after some additional thinking we decided on no sharp objects. Clearly someone forgot to take out that component.» The answer could have been satisfactory. It probably should have been, but in Azula's mind the cogs began to turn. Clothes I understand, as well as a bath and a collection of cheap make-up. But why would they care if I shaved or not? 

«Well it hardly matters, does it?» she remarked, throwing the bottle onto the floor with a thud. Instead she picked up a small case containing a lump of coal, a brush, and a tube of lipstick in an absolutely appaling color. «Charming. Leftovers from your prior captives?» A smile was the only response she recieved as she put the make-up tray back down and continued searching. «There's no underwear in here...»

«Surely another oversight,» the guard replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Her dejected face only made him smile wider. «I suppose you will have to do without any.»

«For as long as I've been here, all I've thought about is how I'm going to kill my brother. Now I've decided that as soon as I get out of here, I'm killing you first. The 'how' is yet to be decided, but trust me, it will be painf--» The rest of the sentence was never said, as a punch to the gut removed all the air from Azula's lungs. The basket fell to the floor with a crash, and Azula followed suit, clutching her stomach.

«Remember your place, prisoner.» His voice was different now. Harsher, rougher. Clearly his patience had ran out, and though she could only stare at him with gritted teeth and her hands clutching her abdomen, Azula could not deny that this was a side of him that at least seemed somewhat interesting. Pain was nothing new to the former princess, and she had learned early on that it wasn't a wholly negative thing. To both of their initial surprise, once she managed to fill her lungs with air, she smiled coyly at the prisoner who still remained standing still by the door, their eyes locked on each other's.

«Forgive me my for my outburst, sir,» she teased as she once more rose to her feet. She then performed an over-complicated and exaggerated bow to further try to make amends. You've played your hand, dipshit. The more I know about you lot, the easier my inevitable escape will be. You have teeth after all, that's something I've been wondering. Depite the physical punishment, Azula was more confident than ever as she struck a firm pose, crossing her arms across her bare chest. «Will my captor be so kind as to hand me my pants?» she asked demandingly.

«You have five minutes to finish up,» he responded, dropping the basket once more on the floor. He then took a few steps back until his back was to the door, and then rested his hands behind his back, as if he was waiting patiently. «When those five minutes are up, I will drag you out of here if need be, wearing whatever you have managed to put on in that time. Come on.» Not willing to call this particular bluff, Azula quickly fell to her knees and began to sort through the various bits of clothing the guards had brought her. In due time, she had finished putting on her royal robes, minus the armored boots and shoulderpads. Her makeup was horrendous, seeing as how she only had a lump of coal and her own reflection in the bathtub to help her, but all in all Azula felt better than she had in more than a month. The only thing missing, apart from the underwear, was her royal hairpin, but seeing as how the guards wouldn't even permit her a razor to shave her crotch with, she was hardly surprised. The lack of panties was almost unoticable, Azula may even have called it 'freeing, seeing as how the pants were loose and baggy and otherwise didn't interfere with her private area. However, the lack of a bra was much more prevalent – thankfully the fabric wasn't thin enough for her nipples to poke through and be visible, but the rough cotton used in her shirt did rub and tease her sensitive nipples with every shift of her body. Annoyed, she put her hands to her hips and spread her legs slightly in an effort to seem intimidating.

«Well? What's the hold up? Surely you saw more than enough of me when you were oogling me in the bath.» The man only snickered, clearly having put the previous ordeal well in the past. After a second of hesitation, he turned to the side in order to open the door, and once it was open he extended an arm into the hallway as if he was saying 'after you'. Scoffing, Azula kept her chin up as she marched past him and into the dark, creepy hallway. This was the first time she had seen the outside of her cell, and it was, for lack of a better term: shit. At least now I know the state of my cell wasn't just a power play – this entire dump is a hellhole. 

And so they went, Azula in front with the watertribe guard in tow, through a series of tunnels and hallways until at last Azula's eyes spotted light in the distance. The closer she got, the warmer the air became, and soon enough the smells of various cooked meats, steamed vegetables and delectable teas penetrated her nose, and she found herself licking her lips as she picked up the pace. Her steps were halted however, as the man behind her cleared his throat and told her to wait.

«What is it now?» she asked impatiently as she turned around, only to immediately feel a familiar sharp pain in her abdomen, which sent her flying to the stone floor. Within seconds she found herself blindfolded as an empty sack was pulled over her head by someone she had not noticed further down the hallway. As she prepared to unleash a tirade and demand an explanation, something was fitted on top of the bag that served as a gag, effectively silencing the woman. Shortly after, her kicking and turning was stopped by a pair of strong arms as they bound her hands and feet with ropes. 

«Calm down, princess. The more you resist the harder it will be for you,» a voice said, and Azula recognized it immediately as one of her guards, the one from the Fire Nation. Neither the gag nor the guards words seemed to have much of an impact however, as Azula kept unleashing insult after insult through the gag, though no one could tell what she was saying. With one heave she was hoisted off the cold floor and carried away like a plank of wood, one man holding her by the ankles and another under her neck, while her arms were fastened behind her back. All the way Azula kept screaming and roaring, but to no avail, and just before the men reached their destinations, she finally gave up – just in time to hear a commotion mere feet away from her, the sound of wooden planks and metal chains being disturbed.

«Now princess, just be still a little while longer and you will have all the answers you desire. Can you do that for us, hm? Can you be a good bitch for a few more minutes?» Again a fist hit her in the gut, but this time not hard enough to knock the air out of her. Extremely annoyed and with a fire roaring inside of her, Azula fought against every fiber of herself not to resume her muffled verbal barrage. In all likelihood, he was telling a version of the truth, and the more she resisted the worse her punishment would be.

«Good girl,» another voice said after a few second's silence, this time coming from the guard native to the Earth Kingdom. Blinded and confused, Azula remained docile in their arms as they moved her further down into the hallway. A minute or two later the clattering of objects around her ended, and Azula felt an uncertainty swell up inside of her. Is this... fear? Suddenly, before she could examine the strange sensation more closely, she was almost tossed down into a sitting position onto what felt like a series of metal bars rather than a solid surface. Her arms were unbound, but only for a moment as they were just as quickly shackled to the contraption she now found herself sitting in. Likewise, her legs were soon strapped in the same way. Finally, the belt tied around her mouth was removed, and the bag was pulled from her head, blinding her with the sudden amount of light.

«What... is this?» she demanded while her eyes adjusted, while at the same time shaking her limbs to no avail, in an attempt to break free and stand up. As her vision returned, she soon saw that she was seated at the head of a large table, upon which there were many trays and bowls filled with food. Her immediate concern however, was her own personal predicament, and as she tore her eyes away from the table and down upon her own body, she saw that she was securely fastened to a set of black painted bars like rungs on a ladder, only instead of laying flat like a ladder normally would, this one was shaped like a chair. Cogs, handles and axels littered the sides of the contraption, which told Azula everything she needed to know about the flexibility and articulative nature of this strange device. Around her were the three guards she had grown to hate with a contempt hitherto unknown even to her.

«Call it a precaution, dear princess,» the Earth Kingdom guard stated calmly from behind her. Azula heard him take one step forwards and though she couldn't turn to look directly at him, recognized that he must be standing just behind her. A large hand landed on her scalp and began to part her hair in a surprisingly delicate manner, considering it's size and calloused skin, but Azula had to admit that despite the absurdity of everything, it felt... soothing? Shortly after her hair had been sufficiently combed, the water tribe guard to Azula's left took a similar single step towards her and produced something from his sleeve – a familiar gold and black item of great value to Azula. Shocked and unable to contain her emotions, she straightened her back and shot towards him, the chains binding her rattling with the effort.

«My hairpin! Get your grubby, dirty fingers off of it this instant or I will-» she began, but was interrupted by the guard who took a second step towards her. He then began to speak as if she had never said anything.

«Like I said earlier, a sharp point,» he said, pricking his own finger with the tip as if she had never seen the object before, almost to the point of drawing blood. «But in these restraints, we believe it to be safe enough. A gift from your father, I assume?» Clearly not needing a response, he turned the hairpin in his hands and examined it. «Impeccable design, and older than one might suspect. Sit still, princess, while I fasten it. We wouldn't want to hurt you.» Angry but complacent, Azula did as she was told and bowed her head slightly towards him to make placing it in her hair an easier endeavour. When it was secured, the guard stepped back and motioned for Azula to once again raise her head.

«So now what? Am I to understand that you're going to feed me as well? I get the feeling you're not about to unbind my hands anytime soon.» The guard only stared blankly at her, waiting for her to finish and then some.

«A degree of gratitude would go a long way, princess. This has not been easy to set up, what with all the strict orders we have from your brother in regards to your incarceration.» At the reference to Zuko, Azula's eyes sparked with fury.

«Then bring him in here, and I'll gladly thank him as well, in the same way I intend to thank you three – by charring your bones to ash while I force you to watch.» Upon hearing this, the Fire Nation guard approached from the opposite side of Azula's chair.

«What a silly thought! Your brother has no idea about this whole ordeal – in his own words: the less he knows, the better. It's just the four of us here, princess, with not another soul for countless miles.» This seemed to dishearten Azula, who leaned back against the ribs that served as the back of her chair.

«Well, my lords – I say it is time to feast.»


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was angry. Come to think of it, Azula was very angry most of the time, but in this case she was supremely angry. She was also very, very bored. The guards who were charged with supervising her time in this torturous prison had been sat for nearly two hours eating, drinking and making merry, while she was tied to an uncomfortable contraption that may or may not once have been a ladder. The heat from the fireplace had heated the room up to a ridiculous degree, to the point where she had begun to sweat profusely in her heavy black robes, and as both her legs and arms were tied to the chair, she couldn't wipe away an ounce of sweat from anywhere. Naturally, this also meant that she couldn't eat or drink on her own, and after the guards had opened their third bottle of wine, they seemed to have forgotten about that fact themselves, and had stopped feeding her like a common goat dog. She wasn't particularly hungry, but the heat as well as the incident earlier in the day with her breakfast meant she was very thirsty – however she was still far too proud to ask either of the guards for help, so she suffered in silence as they kept drinking and feasting. Suddenly, as if he had read her mind, the guard from the Earth Kingdom raised his head and looked straight at her from across the table.

«Ah, it seems we may have been neglecting our guest of honor!» he boomed as he rose from his seat and began walking towards her, as his two colleagues turned around in their chairs to watch. Earth Kingdom men were often large in stature, and this man was no different as he neared Azula step by step. With a dramatic twirl he raised his arms and hailed the attention of the other two. «I've had a pleasant evening with you both, my friends, but I say it is time for the main event!» In response, one chuckled lightly as he leaned back into his chair, while the other raised and lowered his mug repeatedly on the wooden table as if he was clapping.

«Oh please,» Azula said dryly as he turned back towards her. «Let me guess: it's time to punch me again? Knock me out, put a bag over my head and go back to business as usual? Or perhaps you mean to insult me by listing off the failures I've endured – it's been oh so fun the last dozen times.» This time it was the guard who chuckled as he resumed his strides towards her. A certain dread crept up on Azula when she looked into his eyes, but she couldn't say why.

«All in due time,» he said while flashing a grin, before surprising Azula by lowering his hands to his waist. Then he began fidgeting with the straps. In one swift motion his pants flew down to his ankles, and with one final step he left them behind, and he was now mere feet away from Azula's chair. She was speechless and dumbstruck as the dread inside of her only grew in magnitude. «But first, we need to do our job and feed our guest.» His grin widened, but Azula did not notice that as her eyes were fixed on the man's steadily growing member, as more and more of it became visible from under the man's long tunic.

«What are you--» she began, but the rest of the sentence was cut off as the man closed the gap between them and leaned down to grab a crank sticking out from her chair. With a gentle twist, Azula felt her legs begin to shift as the lower portion of the chair split in half, with one end going one way and the other the opposite. «Stop this! Stop this now!» she demanded from him, but he did not stop turning until her legs were at a ninety degree angle. Only then did he release his grip and rise back to his full height. At this point, Azula managed to take her eyes away from the man's growing penis and instead meet his own, and despite her deepest wishes she knew she could not appear intimidating in that moment. He holds all the cards. I have nothing. The man smiled again, clearly thinking the same thoughts. Fear gripped Azula, but she could do nothing but watch for his next move. The seconds passed agonizingly slow until the man leaned over again, this time on the other side of the chair and pulled a lever.

«Now,» he said casually as the seat of her chair began to sink to the floor. «That's more like it, wouldn't you say?» Before she knew it, she felt the soles of her feet impact on the floor. The remaining anger inside of her vanished in the blink of an eye as she directed her vision right in front of her, replaced with fear as she realized she was now eye-level with the man's crotch. A large slab of man meat, easily at least seven inches despite not looking fully erect quite yet. «I assume I don't need to tell you what to do next.» The comment confused Azula, but before she could ask for clarification the man thrust forward, and shoved his member right into her face, filling her nose with the unmistakable scent of sweat.

«What the fuck do you think you are doing?!» Azula repeated, having managed to utter the full question this time, despite the still growing cock hovering mere millimeters from her mouth and nose. The smell was intoxicating, and she could sense the warmth emanating from it. A bead of precum emerged from the opening.

«Back home, they would have called this prisoner management, prisoner rehabilitation, or even taking care of a dangerous criminal. I, however, like to call a spade a spade, and since you asked – I'm simply feeding a bitch what she deserves.» Azula, shocked and appalled at the comment, felt the anger build up inside of her once again, but just as she opened her mouth to retort, the guard saw his chance and thrust into her, forcing half of his considerable length into her with one push. Azula could feel him in the back of her throat, which was already burning, yearning for air. «Now, it would be the easiest thing in the world for you to try using your teeth in this moment, but I would advise against that. Nod if you understand.» Azula opened her eyes and stared directly upwards into his, proud and refusing to blink. Even now, the princess of the Fire Nation refused to break, refused to give in to demands, despite the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and the burning sensation in her throat and lungs.

«Let me try that again,» he continued as he pushed himself even deeper into Azula's mouth, filling the upper section of her throat and causing her to begin to shake. «You will not use your teeth – nod if you agree.» Still Azula wanted to refuse him, to stand her ground and choke, rather than indulge this degenerate, but the burning in her throat soon became too much, and she was forced to yield. The movement was subtle, but it was noticed, as evidenced by the thick cock slowly beginning to make its way back out of her mouth. When the head was finally all the way out, Azula's coal make-up had already begun to run slightly as a tear had forced its way down her cheek, leaving a black streak in its wake. «Good,» the guard stated matter of factly. «Trust me when I say the punishment for using your teeth would be even worse.» Azula was still panting, gasping for air in the stifled heat of the large room, and she hardly registered what he had just said. «So, with the ground rules out of the way...» His sentence trailed off, and just as Azula was about to look up for any sign of what was to come next, he thrust past her lips once more and filled her wet cavern, removing all doubt in her mind.

«Seem's we were right boys, she ain't an amateur!» the guard boasted over his shoulder as he kept pumping Azula's mouth, filling it with salty, sweaty cock and entering her throat with each push. It was true, Azula was not a stranger to carnal pleasures, one of the many benefits of being raised as a princess, but she had never endured anything like this before, as she was usually the one in control. Now however, she could only sit in shock and awe as her face was violated by this man's iron hard member. The force of his thrusts made her entire body as well as the contraption she was sat in shake, and soon her neatly combed hairdo became undone, her bangs clinging to her forehead and the visible sheen of sweat that now covered her. She had closed her eyes, but that did nothing to counteract the shame of what was being done to her. Azula could only hope that he would not last too long, as she kept reminding herself that vengeance would one day be oh so sweet.

A minute or two into the act, the former princess had just about got used to the rhythm of his thrusts before he once more entered her with all of his might and stayed put inside of her, once again filling her throat and restricting her air flow. In panic, she opened her eyes and wordlessly looked for any hint of mercy.

«You will keep your eyes open, princess,» the guard said as he gave her a light slap on the cheek. «Use your tongue – sooner or later you will come to enjoy this, might as well be now.» Azula remained steadfast however, and did all she could to remain as still as possible, the lack of air now starting to become a painful problem. A second slap, harder than the first, hit her other cheek, before a series of them were unleashed in rapid succession. At last, he retreated from her throat and came to rest with his tip in the middle of her mouth. «Now, or I go back in.»

Seeing no other option, Azula slowly began to move her tongue, raising it from the floor of her mouth and gently dragging it along the length of his shaft back and forth. Instinctually she wanted to close her eyes again, but she remembered her prior orders and kept them open, focused with unbridled anger at the guard's own. He smiled as he felt her start to move her tongue.

«Good slut,» he teased, moving his hand away from her quickly reddening cheek. Azula had reached a new level of shame, but as she figured she was not expected to stop there, she began to move her tongue faster along his pulsating cock, gently teasing the head and tasting the salty precum. «Oh yes,» he moaned as she dragged her tongue along the shaft, around the head and then back the same way. «Experienced indeed. And with such enthusiasm – one single suggestion and you're already licking and slobbering as if I had paid you to. Told you you'd enjoy it.»

Azula wanted to scream. She wanted to roar, she wanted to burn this man to a crisp. She wanted to bite into his stupid cock and spit in his face. But she didn't. Because as much as she wanted all of that, she also had to come to terms with a separate, different desire. Deep inside, she knew he was right. She was enjoying this, in a sick, perverted way. The circumstances surrounding the whole ordeal were utter shit, but it had been a long time since she's had another person to play with in that way, and though she would never admit to it out loud, she was excited, betrayed by her own body as evidenced by the pulsing sensation emanating from her nether regions. Once or twice in her cell she had tried to satisfy herself using her fingers, but the shame of having to do so on a cold stone floor had kept her from completing the deed. Now however, control had been taken from her, and so her inhibitions seemed to vanish as well.

Content that his new toy had taken to her new assignment so well, the guard slowly began to thrust back and forth in her mouth, slow enough not to disrupt the work she was doing with her tongue. The salty precum seemed to be endless to Azula, as every time her tongue circled around to his tip, more had acculumated, all of it reluctantly but effectively gathered up and swallowed along with her saliva. After a short while of this however, Azula couldn't help but notice that the man's breathing picked up, while at the same time the cock began to twitch inside her. Got you, Azula thought as the pace of her own tongue quickened as well, before suddenly the slab of flesh disappeared out of her mouth altogether. Wait, no!

Too late. With a ferocious howl the guard pulled out of Azula's tight mouth just in time for his first spurt to shoot out and land across the bridge of her nose, reaching under her left eye and instantly beginning to droop down her cheek. More followed suit, and soon Azula's face was a mess as another rope landed on her forehead and began to seep onto her eyebrow, and yet another hit her on the chin, smaller droplets finding no grip and sliding down onto her tunic. The feeling of his warm seed coating her face was unusual, as Azula had never before allowed anyone to mark her in such a way, but strangely she didn't find it too uncomfortable, apart from the one glob that threatened to pour down and cover up her eye. 

«Oh fuck,» the guard panted, clearly exhausted from the rocking orgasm. «I've never had anyone do it like you, girl. You were made for this stuff.» Flattered, but still clearly not at ease with this clear abuse of power, Azula only scowled at him as her mind processed the fact that she had recieved her first facial. Slowly the warm cum settled on her skin, and being the gentleman that he was, the guard even used his thumb to wipe the glob bound for her eye across her eyebrows instead, preventing a potential blinding. His cock was still hard, staring at Azula with it's one eye, taking in the splendor of his conquest. Soon enough however, the guard took a step back and Azula was suddenly reminded of the two other guards present, still patiently sat in their respective chairs. The by now familiar feeling of dread began to swell up inside of her once again.

«Come on then lads, you aren't going to want to miss out on this.» Convinced, and clearly eager, the pair did not waste much time getting to their feet, and Azula did not need to ask herself why, as her eyes came to rest on their pants, tents clearly pitched and waiting to be set free.


	4. Chapter 4

Azula had hoped that after the first guard had used her mouth to a satisfactory conclusion, that would be it for the evening and she would be delivered in one way or another back to her cell and that would be that. Of course, she had forgotten all about the other two guards who had been present, and who were now eager to have their own go at defiling the former Fire Lord. 

After that first hope had died, she allowed herself a new one – maybe these two would have a quick go at her mouth as well, and the festivities would end. Once more, her hope burst as one of the guards, the one wearing the colors of her own nation, walked a few steps further than she had expected, and bent over to fiddle with something on her chair. Like before, when the entire thing had been lowered and her feet had been spread apart, the clanging of metal soon followed, this time lifting her further up from the floor, while her legs were brought back together. Things didn't stop there however, as the chair went higher than it had originally been, and Azula soon felt the back give way and fold backwards, while at the same time the rungs to which her feet were attached shot forward. 

«What are you doing?» she asked weakly, somehow forgetting for a second that her throat had been home to a massive cock not many minutes ago. After coughing to clear her throat, she also began to feel the armrests of the chair begin to shift, and soon her arms were aligned with the rest of her body as she was forced to lie flat on the tilted ladder which now more than ever resembled an old torture rack.

When the sounds of turning wheels and moving cogs ended, Azula found herself face to face with the three guards who were stood in front of her, a good two or three heads taller than her, owing to the fact that she was strapped to a tilted surface like a specimen ready to be examined. In a way I suppose I am just that, Azula pondered as she scanned the faces of her captors. A plaything, an anomaly, here for their enjoyment. Shudders went down her spine at the chilling thought, but at the same time the steady pulsing in her own private area also made itself more known. She swallowed, wincing slightly as the saliva made its way down her used throat.

In one instant, all three guards moved at once, the two whose turns it was taking one step towards Azula, while the Earth Kingdom guard who had already sampled her took a step back, pulling out a chair not two meters away and sitting down, his cock still out in the open like a flashing light for Azula to be distracted by. The two others followed their colleague's example and undid their pants, and soon not one, but three cocks were out in the open for Azula to feast her eyes upon. They were roughly the same size as the first, already as hard as they could possibly be from the show they had been privy to just before. 

«So, are you going to draw straws or measure lengths to see who goes first, or are you just going to stare all night?» Azula said after a moment of awkward silence, feeling her inner flame grow as bits of her old confidence returned to her. That flame turned out to be small and easily extinguished, it turned out, as she audibly whinced the moment the water tribe guard picked up a knife from the table and approached her slowly. When he got close enough for Azula to pick up on the scent of honeyed ale emanating from him, he stopped and raised his other hand to her stomach, just as the other man approached on the other side and put his hand on her belt. 

«What a sight you are, princess,» the Fire Nation guard said as his eyes scanned her cum-covered face, a smile apparent on his lips. «You look good in white,» he continued as he tightened his grip on her belt. Right as Azula caught on to their plans, the two began to tear in opposite directions and soon enough her belt came undone, and was sent flying onto the floor next to her.

«No, no don't!» she screamed at them, fury lacing each and every syllable, but the demand went unheard as the knife soon found the black leather of her main chestpiece, making an incision in between the skirts at the bottom, which a trained hand deftly extended all the way to the top, effectively severing the entire garment in two. The knife clattered to the floor as it was clearly deemed to no longer be necessary, and Azula began to churn and roil in a fit of rage as the two men took a hold of the now split piece of armor and lifted it aside. «You will pay for this! A Fire Lord's robes are sacred!»

«But you're not the Fire Lord anymore, Azula,» the water tribe guard retorted, surprising her as it may have been the first time either of the guards had called her by her actual name. Throughout the conversation, the two had not stopped the unwrapping, and soon her shoes also came off and joined the fast growing pile of discarded clothes. «Ah, I nearly forgot – we didn't bring you any underwear,» he continued, prompting Azula to stop shaking and look down. Sure enough, the outlines of her nipples, though faint, were visible through the thin red shirt she had been given to wear under her armor. Only two whole pieces of cloth now separated her entire body from the eyes, hands and other appendages of the three men, and Azula feared that may not last long. As if he had read her mind however, the Fire Nation guard reached up towards her head and reminded her of a third piece, just as he nudged it free from her pretty black hair, now sticky with sweat.

«You will treat that with respect, or I swear I'll--» Azula began, but a slap against her cheek prevented the rest of the threat, and a second later she gasped as the guard casually tossed the flawless hairpin over his shoulder, the gilded accessory landing by the feet of the currently seated Earth Kingdom guard. «That was a gift from my father you--» again she was slapped, this time with such force that the sound echoed through the room, silencing her instantly and producing a glowing red mark on her already flushed cheek.

«You will be silent, bitch, we've had enough of your threats today. You seemed so serene and in your element earlier, perhaps you miss the taste of cock already? Then be patient, we're almost ready.» For a third time Azula opened her mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it and instead barred her teeth at the guard, who simply chuckled and nodded in silent appreciation. With a speed only an impatient and horny man could hope to reach, the water tribe guard put his hands on Azula's v-neck and pulled, forcing the soft cotton apart and revealing more and more of her body with each rip and tear, until soon only scraps remained and her breasts were completely uncovered, as was her tight stomach. 

«Very nice,» the Fire Nation guard breathed as he reached out to pin one of her nipples in between two fingers, and gave a sudden and tight squeeze. Azula jolted in response and gave an unintentionally moan as sparks of pleasure surged through her body. Pleased with the response, the guard repeated this several more times, each time savoring the sounds she made. The other guard lifted his hand up to Azula's crotch and pushed gently against the cloth of her pants, forcing a drawn out gasp from the woman as her entire body convulsed in pleasure. Tha guard's hand kept pushing, until the contours of Azula's body could be seen clearly behind the fabric, and a wet spot began to show through. Only then did he begin to move his fingers in small circles, using the cotton to tease her entrance, making her moan and shiver as the small dark spot became bigger and more defined.

«You like this, don't you?» the Fire Nation guard asked, emphasising his statement by pinching Azula's nipple harder than before. «No need for a reply, just conserve your energy. It's apparent to everyone here how much you are into this.» Azula still wanted to deny their claims, to make them stop and put all of this behind her. He was right though, and no amount of protests could convince anyone otherwise. So she did as she was instructed, maybe for the first time in her life, as she laid back down onto the ribs, closed her eyes, sighed heavily, and gave in to the pleasure.

The minutes went on like that, one of the men teasing, pinching and playing with her breasts while the other focused all of his attention on her vagina. Shit, they're good, Azula thought to herself in a moment of clarity as the two stopped stimulating her at the same time, like they had done all the other times she had been close to an orgasm. They're so attuned to my body that they can tell when I'm about to cum even before I do. It's wonderful – and extremely aggravating. It pisses me off beyond belieEE-- Their motions began anew, but this time things were different. The Fire Nation guard was now using both hands at once, one on each breast, while the other took his hands off of her altogether. Azula's eyes had been closed for what felt like hours, but she opened them and looked down just in time to see the water tribe guard place his hands on the hem of her pants and yank the cloth apart, leaving her now completely naked. A rush of cold air felt sensational against her throbbing entrance, but the feeling was soon overwhelmed by many others as both nipples were pinched roughly at the same time, bringing her back to at least a certain level of conciousness.

«Think she's ready?» one of the men said as their eyes scanned her now fully nude form. Once again the two bowed down to fidget with the complicated controls, and once again Azula felt the surface beneath her begin to shift.

«I'd say so, judging from the heat radiating off of her.» Azula forced herself to look down the length of her own body, past the aching nipples surrounded by red, burning skin, past the athletic stomach that glistened with sweat as if she had been oiled up, past the mess of black, curly hair, to where a hand currently hovered dangerously close to her pulsing sex. «And so wet! It's a wonder, I thought I denied you your water earlier today, so where is this all coming from? Get her a glass, quick. We don't want our new toy to run dry now, do we?»

With a chuckle, the Fire Nation guard obeyed and turned his back on Azula before he set course for the table, where he found an empty cup and began to pour. Azula had not even realized it in the heat of the moment, but her throat was drier than she could ever remember it having been, and she felt lightheaded. When the guard returned with the clear liquid, she extended her neck as far out as she could in order to recieve the refreshment, to the apparent glee of her masters. «Take care not to spill any on her face, I'd hate to see such a work of art be washed away so soon,» she heard the other guard say, still standing with his hand just barely not touching her entrance. Another chuckle escaped the Fire Nation guard as he slowly lowered the cup to Azula's lips and tilted it towards her.

«Drink up, princess, you'll need your strength,» he teased as the chill liquid streamed into her mouth, and she gulped it down eagerly without paying any attention to his threats and his teases. Only when the cup was wholly empty did Azula open her eyes, and as the cup was pulled from her she sighed in relief. For a grand total of three seconds Azula forgot about the predicament she was in as she reveled in the feeling of having had her thirst somewhat quenched, but it was not to last.

«Aaah!» she screamed as her body shot up, straining against the chains while her vision blurred for a moment. When it cleared up, she fell back down onto the steel bars and her eyes immediately shot downwards, only to see that her innermost sanctum had been penetrated. Somehow in her lightheadedness she had forgotten that the two men had turned more levers, and apparently as she was focused on wolfing down her water, the parts of the chair to which her legs were tied had apparently been moved apart again, and as Azula once more stared down to find the source of the sudden shock that had reverberated through her body, she saw that the water tribe guard had entered her.

She wanted to scream, but she would not be fooling anyone. She wanted to spit and kick, but it would be futile. She wanted to moan in ecstacy and allow this stranger's penis to fill her up, but that would go against everything Azula had ever been. And she didn't care. The feeling of having a man inside of her after all this time was nothing short of amazing, and as he began to move incrimentally back and forth, she bit her lower lip and felt herself blush even deeper, though her cheeks were still more or less covered in cum. A drawn out gasp escaped her mouth as the guard began moving slightly faster.

«It's okay if you enjoy yourself,» she heard him say, and in response she forced her eyes to look away from their union and instead up into his face. «I know I will.» With that he sped up again, only just now reaching a pace most people would consider actually thrusting, but he still did not allow himself to slide all the way out, nor did he give her everything he had. He was still teasing her, Azula realized. She looked around to see if there were any more incoming surprises that she should be aware of as she allowed the teasing to continue, feeling their juices mix as the water tribe guard's warm member went back and forth in a steady rhythm. The Fire Nation guard stood at her side, slowly stroking his own respectable member as his eyes were fixed on the show in front of him. The other guard however, was still sat in his chair by the table, but as Azula looked closer she could see that he too had regained his vigor, and was slowly stroking himself as well.

«Don't let me keep you,» the water tribe guard said suddenly, as he only now seemed to become aware that he was the only one who was using her at the moment. Not needing to be told twice, the Fire Nation guard grinned excitedly as he bent down and used his free hand to turn a small valve, and soon enough Azula felt her prison once again begin to change. Initially she was indifferent as she was quite content with just looking at herself be fucked, but as she felt her entire body begin to move at once she forced her attention away. Within seconds she was lying flat on an even surface, her head and her toes at the exact same height. Unexpectedly, and with a noise loud enough to make Azula jump as far as her restraints would allow, the upper piece of the ladder dropped down, meaning her head was now in free-fall, supported only by her neck as it dangled off the edge. Shit.

«Open wide, slut. Your master has a treat for youuu,» she heard the Fire Nation guard sing as he began to appear in her periphery, his slab of erect meat at perfect eye-level as it came towards her upside down. Azula gasped in surprise at the sheer size of it from this angle, and in doing so she inadvertantly did as he had commanded. Wasting no time, he was inside of her in an instant, massaging her tongue with his mighty tool before going further, to the exact point where her throat began to curve upwards. Even if she wanted to, there was nothing Azula could do with either of the cocks that were now inside of her as they plugged her from both sides. All of a sudden all movement stopped, and all Azula could feel was the pounding of her heart, the thrumming of her pussy and the strangely enjoyable sensation of having two holes stretched at once, but for now neither of the cocks moved.

«FUCK!» she wanted to scream, but the exclamation never had a chance, as both men resumed their assaults at once, one pushing in while the other pulled out, in perfect sync. Instantly Azula lost control of herself, and within seconds she was moaning in tandem with their thrusts, having forsaken all inhibitons and stubborn thoughts of rebellion – this was all she was in that moment, a toy for these men, a bitch in heat, a receptacle for all their aggressions and all their energy. And Azula loved it. After one thrust she began to moan, after five, the rest of the world outside was utterly dead to her. After ten, her body began to shake. After fifteen, an inexplicaple warmth spread throughout every fiber of her body at once. After twenty, she lost count.

The fleshy machine she had become a part of seemed to keep going forever, and even after Azula had reached more orgasms than she could count on one hand, the initial rhythm was still in effect. Finally it seemed to Azula that they were slowing down, and perhaps approaching their limits, but after a quick breather and a cool refreshment, they were back at it, only this time the two switched places. 

«I think she's going to need a refill soon, the floor is drenched over here,» the Fire Nation guard laughed as he got into position, as a new yet strangely familiar cock appeared near Azula's face, glistening with at least some of the juices the other man had referred to. Azula was on cloud nine, out-of-this-world high on pleasure and cumdrunk beyond belief, but it was far from over. The mixed smells of salt, sweat and drenched pussy alerted her to the fact that it was time to once again open her mouth, as she had closed her eyes in response to the perpetual orgasm that still shook her. Soon afterwards she was plugged again as the onslaught continued.

*** 

«Wake up, sleepyhead,» a voice rang in her head, bringing her back from a place far, far away. Her head was spinning, her body felt limp and every inch of her felt wet, sticky, sore and heavy as all hell. She awoke, but found herself unable to properly open her eyes, until a calloused hand wiped away a layer of what was presumably cum from her forehead. The world was still spinning as she slowly forced her eyes open, and she realized she had been brought back up, now almost in a standing position on the ridiculous machine. A quick glance down told her all she needed to know about how long she had been out, as she noticed that the majority of her body had been painted white. Strings of half-dried cum were draped across her clavicle, her chest, her mid-section and stomach, even her arms had been hit by the occasional stray rope. The humble bush she had cultivated during her time in prison looked to be nearly glued into a singular entity, and past it she saw that from her entrance and as far down as to her toes there were strands and globules of white matter. The floor likewise was splattered with irregularly sized pools that had acumulated either by chance or by the falling debris that had run off or down her body. 

«There she is! You've been out for a few hours, princess. We would have woken you up sooner, but you seemed so... at peace.» The men all laughed, and only now did Azula's eyes wander over to them, there they each sat in a chair, naked from top to toe and dripping with sweat. As her brain raced to come up with anything witty or clever to say, Azula's train of thought was completely derailed as she felt a large glob of warm cum pour out of her vagina and begin to slide down her leg. The three men, clearly proud of their work, only began to laugh harder. After they calmed down, the Earth Kingdom guard rose from his seat and began to walk towards her.

«I'm not doing this because I trust you – far from it,» he said matter of factly as soon as he stopped in front of her. «We'll need several more sessions like this one for that to become the case, but I get the feeling you couldn't muster up enough strength to do anything even if you wanted to, with the night you've had. So enjoy this rare gift.» With that, he leaned down and slammed his hand against a large button, and instantly Azula felt her restraints begin to come loose. Before she knew it she had begun to slide down the steep ladder, her ass taking a rough beating as it impacted hard on each rung before she fell flat on the floor in the middle of the puddles of arousal and cum. As Azula opened her eyes following the wild ride, she once again felt dizzy and lightheaded. Unable to move a muscle, much less an arm or a leg, she realized standing up would be impossible in her current state, so instead she continued to forget that there was ever such a thing as pride as she began to slither like a snake on the wet floor. Halfway over to the table where the guard was just sitting back down, hopeful for another cup of water, she bumped into something loose, something metal, hiding under a particularly concentrated layer of sperm.

If Azula's mind hadn't been broken before, the sight of her royal hairpin, the symbol of her power and authority, the one thing she had left from her father, splattered with cum and bent in half did her in. There was no more vengeance, there was no more rage. No pride or stubbornness, no inner fire. Azula, the former princess and Fire Lord of the great Fire Nation, finally admitted defeat.


End file.
